


Winter Winds

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, cute bb durins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee dwarf babies celebrating their first Christmas. Much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallyttk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyttk/gifts).



> Written as an art trade sorta thing for tralalaladylocks over on tumblr :)

                Men were strange because they celebrated their new year in the middle of the winter season, as opposed to at the end of fall and the beginning of winter, which would make sense. Men make no sense. It might also explain why their women didn’t have beards. Uncle had used the word ‘nonsensical’ and Fili found he liked it enough to use it here.

 

                Still, living in the Blue Mountains among dwarves and men alike meant that they were heavily exposed to their culture and so they weren’t surprised to come home from playing in the woods to find their mother ‘decking the halls’ of their house and waiting for Thorin to return with a tree for their living room. Having trees in side was nonsense too, but the humans did it and so too did they.

 

                Kili loved it, young as he was he mostly made messes but the bright decorations and the festive tree and the catchy songs made him giggle and squeal. Because of his attitude towards the human holiday, Fili knew he had to give Kili a gift on their ‘Christmas eve’ and he knew it had to be something perfect for the little dwarf. He thought of clothes and of armour and of weapons and of jewels and toys and trinkets but none of them seemed right to him when he thought of Kili. Kili loved the snow as he plowed through it and the frosty nip of the air as he puffed out his breaths and pretended he was a dragon. Thorin sometimes got snappy when Kili did that, but the babe was so happy playing that the closer they got to Christmas the less he seemed to care.

 

                The all-important eve approached rapidly and Fili still hadn’t figured out what to give his little brother when sudden inspiration struck him while he was visiting one of his father’s old friends. The toymaker was called Bofur and visiting him meant a new toy pretty much every time so Kili loved it and the toys were a little too young for Fili but the joy in Kili’s eyes made it worth every visit. Fili mostly liked to play with Bofur’s nephews and nieces since a couple of them were around his age. When their mother came to pick them up at the end of her work day, she scooped Kili up into her arms, sleepy little Kili who worked out all his energy playing, and started home, calling for Fili to follow.

 

                Fili called back that he’d be just a moment and Bofur was ready for him, pressing a package into Fili’s hands in exchange for significantly less coin than the item truly cost. He ruffled Fili’s hair as he bounded out of the shop and caught up with his mother, taking her hand. She asked about the package and he said it was a secret.

 

                By Christmas morning Fili was nearly vibrating with excitement about giving this gift to Kili, and a coma-inducing turkey dinner their mother had cooked up the night before did nothing to change that. Fili woke up and shook Kili awake and they scrambled into first their mother’s room and woke her up, then their Uncle’s and though he groused and groaned they eventually pulled him out of bed too.

 

                There was a nice little pile of wrapped packages under their tree and Fili and Kili dove in with delight. Thorin was pleased with the scarf that his sister had knit him and the cookies she’d helped Fili and Kili baked for him (though he was 99% sure they’d used salt instead of sugar, he still forced them down anyways). Fili and Kili had each painted a picture of Dis for her, though Kili grumped a little ‘cause Fili’s bore a better resemblance and in his painting mama wasn’t nearly pretty enough like she was in real life. Thorin had given her a set of gorgeous beads for her hair and she carefully braided them in while she watched her boys open their gifts.

 

                Kili pouted at the new boots given to him by his mother and shrieked in joy when he opened the toy dragon Thorin had requested Bofur make for him. Its wings were hinged so they flapped as Kili shook it, bashing it against Thorin’s knee as he pounced on his uncle and hugged him. Fili stood up to put on the belt Thorin had had crafted for him and slid the hunting knife from the sheath that the belt looped through. Dis had argued that eight was too young to have a knife but Thorin had said he would start taking Fili hunting and teach him how to properly use it so she gifted Fili a pair of snug knitted gloves to keep his fingers warm while on these trips with Thorin.

 

                Finally the boys sat across from each other with their hands behind their backs and nearly identical impish little smiles on their faces. Fili presented his first, which coaxed Kili to draw his out and trade them. Kili’s gift had been wrapped by Bofur so it was neat and tidy, while Fili’s had been wrapped by Kili so it was lumpy and involved liberal use of twine.

 

                Kili tore into his enthusiastically and when he held the perfectly Kili-sized boy and quiver of arrows in his hands he was stunned speechless. He flung himself across the gap between them and nearly strangled Fili with the force of his hug. Fili made playful choking noises but hugged Kili back, and the next second Kili was pulling back and nudging Fili’s present into his hands eagerly.

 

                It took Fili a moment to navigate through all the twine but once he did and his fingers found the furry lining of an all-too-familiar garment, he paused.

 

                “...you stole Mister Bofur’s hat?”


End file.
